


waking up

by natodiangelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just self-indulgent fluff bc theres nothing i love more than writing the same morning scene over and over with different characters // 
> 
> thank you for reading <3

Yuuri wakes up warm. 

Skin pressed against skin, the pillow bunched under his head uncomfortably, one of Viktor's legs heavy over his hip. He shifts the pillow and sinks back down.

Sunlight filters dimly through the window, stained blue by the curtain. It settles over Viktor's face softly, highlighting the arc of his cheek, the curve of his nose. Yuuri smooths a finger across one pale eyebrow and watches the steady rise and fall of Viktor's chest. 

Yuuri wakes up peaceful. 

He ghosts his hand over Viktor's fair hair, cautiously runs his fingers through the soft, warm strands. Viktor's eyelashes flutter, close, open gradually to reveal cerulean eyes. He watches Yuuri for seconds, minutes, hours, before they close again and his lips spread into a fond smile. A hand presses lightly up his arm, over his shoulder, lands firmly on his cheek and rubs affectionate circles with his thumb.

Yuuri wakes up happy.

He leans forward until he can press his forehead to Viktor's, covers Viktor's hand with his own, breathes the words out in between them. 

“I love you.” 

Viktor grins. They kiss, slow and warm, comfortable in a way that Yuuri has never known but now that he does he never wants to let it go. His heart is singing in his chest and when he pulls back and looks over Viktor's face, smiling so sweetly for him, the corners of his eyes creasing with laugh lines and his hair a wild mess around him – when he looks at Viktor, he can't help but feel the happiest he's ever been. 

“I love you, too, Yuuri.” Viktor replies, and he looks like he, too, feels the happiest he's ever been. 

Yuuri wakes up in love.


End file.
